Back in the Day
by DJ Rush
Summary: Tital says it all. The flock is still in Co and Jeb is in charge and still like their father. Ever wonder what happened to him? How he disiapered? What he was doing those two years he was missing? Find out.


I grabbed the item nearest to me that I thought could inflict a fair amount of damage and whipped it at Fang's head. "Ugh! You loser!" I yelled. He just smirked and dove behind the couch. I jumped over the couch and tackled him to the ground. I pinned him and lowered my face so that it was just inches from his, "What is your problem?" I hissed at him.

"It was just a joke ease up," Fang said as he struggled underneath me.

We rolled across the living room floor and hit a bookshelf. It toppled onto us. The air in both of our lungs whooshed out.

"What was that?" Jeb shouted from the kitchen.

"Nothing!" We both yelled scrambling out from under the bookshelf.

Jeb raced into the room just as I was about to pound Fang to a pulp and grabbed the collars of our shirts holding us apart. Lucky for Fang.

"What the heck are you two doing!?" Jeb yelled at us.

"He," I said pointing a finger at Fang, "said that I was a girly little daddy's little girl who would probably faint if I stepped in a mud puddle!" By the end I was screaming it out and trying to get to Fang so that I could show him who was the daddy's little girl.

"Max! That's no reason to try and kill your best friend! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Jeb scolded me.

"It's not like I was going _actually_ kill him. A black eye or two would work for me." I said crossing my arms.

"Maximum!"

"Sorry," I said looking down at my shoes.

"Sorry what?" Jeb asked raising his eyebrows at me.

"Sorry that I tried to kill you Fang."

Fang didn't say anything. Jeb glared at him.

"It's ok," Fang finally said.

"And?" Jeb said still glaring at Fang.

"I'm sorry that I called you a daddy's little girl." Fang crossed his arms and avoided eye contact with me.

"Yeah, that probably wasn't very smart on your part Fang. But Max, you know you should've resolved it in a non-violent way."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't kill your best friend, don't break the house, anything else?" I said already annoyed beyond belief that he was making _me _apologies to _Fang_. I mean how messed up is that? He was the one that started it!

"Maximum, go to your room." Jeb ordered.

"If I do recall, I was not the one that start," Jeb cut me off.

"Go, now." He said, releasing me and pointing towards my room.

"Make me." I said planting my feet firmly on the ground.

Jeb glared at me in a way that would make anyone in their right mind want to run at full speed with their tail between their legs in the other direction. "I will if you're not in your room on the count of three."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"One."

"Aren't we both a little old for this Jeb?" I asked even more annoyed than before.

"Two."

"Come on, like you're seriously going to force me into my room."

"Three."

"Mhm, I'd like to see you try Mr." Right there, Jeb picked me up around the middle, put me under his arm and headed for my room. I kicked and punched and struggled as hard as I could with out really hurting him because sure I was mad at the guy but I didn't want to kill him. "Let me go!" I shouted as he opened the door to my room. He walked in and plopped me on my bed.

"You can come out when you've thought about what you did."

I crossed my arms and ignored him.

He left the room and I heard him in the living room, "Fang I want you to clean this up, no buts, you're going to do it."

I sighed and lay down on my bed closing my eyes. I rubbed my temples and gradually fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to Jeb shaking my shoulder, "Wake up sweetheart, it's time for dinner."

"Whaaa?" I said grogilly sitting up

"Come on, Iggy's made spaghettie and he's really excited for us to try it."

Jeb put his arm around my shoulders and we walked downstairs together. The rest of the flock was already around the table. Gazzy and Nudge were holding there forks and knifes ready to dig in, Fang looked like he was off in his own little world, Angel was giggling excitedly in her highchair, and Iggy was practically glowing.

He had already dished out food to everybody's plates. We all dug in like erasers and finished in no time.

"Woa Ig, that was amazing!" Gazzy said burping loudly. There was a loud courus of 'yeah's in agreement.

After dinner, we all turned in for the night because we had training tomarrow. I loved training, I can't really explain it, but I just love how adrenaline rushes through my veins when I'm sparring.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to a not quite as gental Jeb who banged loudly on my door and said, "Rise and shine Maximum! It's a new day, and that means it's training day." He threw open my curtains and the sun shone brightly into my eyes.

"Woa, that's unnessisarily bright," I said as I shielded my eyes.

"Looks like someone's got a case of the Monday's," Jeb said brightly as he exited my room and resumed waking the rest of the flock.

I groaned and jammed a pillow over my face. Eventually I got up and threw on a pair of jeans and a tanktop, something I could fight in well, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

I plopped down in my chair next to Fang. Iggy was in his chair with his eyes still closed and Angel was in her highchair giggling unconrolably again. Nudge and Gazzy came trudging into the kitchen and fell into their spots as well. Jeb came into the kitchen holding a huge platter of pancakes.

"Good morning everyone!" Jeb said brightly with a huge smile on his face.

I grunted in response, as did Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy. Fang just nodded in Jeb's direction. Man, Fang is the quietest 12 year old ever. I guess I've only met two 12 year olds so I guess that might currupt my theory a little bit... but I'm no scientist. That thought made me laugh. Actually, I guess I'm kind of the exact opposite.

We all scarffed down our breakfast hungrily.

"Ok guys! Lets head out," Jeb said as soon as we finnished the dishes. He held open the front door and we all filed out.

* * *

**Tune in next chapter for sparring and other good stuff! Ooooooooooo I know you're just so excited. REVIEW please I'll love you forever. Actually probably not... Keyword PROBABLY so it can't hurt to try people :) And forgive me on the spelling- fanfic has spell check but it just tells you what's spelled wrong but not how to actually spell the word arg. :( Just know that I did try**


End file.
